


Be Cool

by jaradel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, GridLOCK DC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August in Washington, DC. Why is Sherlock still wearing that ridiculous wool coat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by [IllBeMother221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/illbemother221b). Originally published in the GridLOCK DC 2015 fanzine. Enjoy!
> 
> (MS Word says this is 221 words. I don't know why AO3's counter is different.)

"It's 35 degrees out here. How are you not dying in that coat?"

"Perhaps I possess more control over my transport than you do, John."

"Human beings are mammals, Sherlock; body temperature controls are autonomic - shivering, sweating, that sort of thing."

"I don't sweat."

"Why are you pulling your coat closed?"

"Habit."

"And why is it lumpy in the back?"

"Um.... no reaso--OI!"

"I knew it! You nicked one of those water-cooled vests from Mycroft, you berk!"

"I'm _borrowing_ it. For an experiment."

"You _nicked_ it so you could look AND feel cool in the middle of August in Washington DC wearing a suit and a wool coat! How vain are you anyway?"

"This isn’t about vanity, John. It’s about maintaining an image. Thanks to your blog, I now have _fans_ all over the world, including here in America. People expect to see me as you’ve described me."

"If that were the case, you’d be wearing your hat."

"It’s _not_ my hat."

"People only recognize you in the hat."

" _Not my hat_."

"Besides, who’d expect either of us to be here, anyway? Unless…"

"Unless?"

*sigh* "Sherlock, you said this was a _holiday_! That means no work!"

"That’s what it means to _you_ , John."

"And what does it mean to you?"

"A case worthy of the talents of my blogger!"


End file.
